


Suffering In Silence

by SuperSnuggleBuggy



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSnuggleBuggy/pseuds/SuperSnuggleBuggy
Summary: Chandler had been hiding his diagnosis from Joey for months, but then one night he just breaks down.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Suffering In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I think all of us fibro warriors feel once in a while we just want someone to care. Went with that in this story.

When Chandler Bing had first heard the diagnosis, he didn't know how to react. He had heard nothing about the painful disease until that moment. He had sat on the medical bed, quietly listening to the doctor.  
  
 _“Your life won't be the same.”_  
  
Those words stuck like glue. His life had changed, and so drastically, he didn't have time to adjust. The pain, at first it had been mild, but it was a consistent ache. Now, it was a bedridden widespread throb deep in the muscles. And Joey, though they told each other everything, he had no idea. He had been hiding it from his best friend, though the rest of the gang knew that he suffered from fibromyalgia. They, of course, begged him to tell Joey, but Chandler simply couldn't. He knew his best friend well enough to know if Joey knew about the chronic pain he endured daily, Tribbiani would see him helpless and he couldn't stand the thought of that. Chandler never did like looking foolish, or weak. He had always worked hard and taken care of things around the apartment like the finances. The idea of Joey being the one looking out for him just didn't sit right with him. But as the months passed, it was getting harder to hide the pain.  
  
“Chandler, you wanna play some catch ball?” Joey asked, lazily flopped down on his armchair.  
  
The last thing Chandler wanted to do was play catch ball. His body ached something horrible, and he felt exhausted. Work this week had been a nightmare, and it didn't help that his fibro was flaring from the late chill weather that had settled through New York. He snuggled under his heated blanket, stretching his legs on the couch.  
  
“How about we watch a movie,” he suggested.  
  
“A movie?” Joey frowned. “Lately, all you've been wanting to do is sit around. C'mon!” Joey grinned, chanting enthusiastically. “Touch ball! Touch ball!”  
  
Chandler looked into Joey's eyes. It was true, they had been spending their time together sitting around playing video games and watching TV, but that's all he felt like doing.  
  
He nodded, knowing he'd later regret this decision, but seeing Joey look so happy at the thought, pulled at the heartstrings.  
  
“Let me change out of my pajamas,” he said, slowly rising off the couch.  
  
It took him a little while to get changed, but finally, after what Joey said 'took forever', they were outside, tossing a football. He kept a smile on his face, cracking jokes with his best friend like old times, but every toss of the ball felt like hot acid poured onto an open wound. He wanted to go back inside, curl on his bed, hide under the sheets, and cry. He had never felt so depressed as he did this very moment. For so long, he tried to deny that his fibro had ruined his life, but playing touch ball with Joey; and it being so hard and painful, he truly knew now that the doctor had been right. His life would never be the same, and that thought made his heart sink. Things between him and Joey; though Joey was having fun; to him, playing touch ball was never going to be a great time with the one person he cared more about than anyone else in the world.  
  
The football beelined towards him. He stepped back, caught it, and then he cried out as the football slipped from his fingers, dropping to the ground. He grabbed onto his shoulder, cursed at the intense pain, and then fell to his knees. He heard Joey call his name, and in seconds, Joey was by his side, a hand touching his arm.  
  
“Are you alright, Chandler?!”  
  
He could hear Joey's concern strained in his voice. He slowly looked up; eyes glistening with tears that threaten to fall. Though he felt the world around him falling apart, he remained his calm, sarcastic self.  
  
“I feel great, Joey, nothing beats the feeling of your arm ripping off.”  
  
“You need some help, bud?”  
  
Chandler brushed away Joey's hand, slowly rising to his feet. He hissed between clenched teeth as he picked up the football, handing it to Joey.  
  
“Let's just keep playing.”  
  
He didn't want to, but he wanted to keep Joey happy. Seeing his best friend enjoying himself meant more to him than sobbing over his chronic pain.  
  
“No way, Chandler. I don't wanna play if you're hurt, man.”  
  
Chandler, though sad, he felt secretly relieved. Joey slipped his arm around him.  
  
“We'll watch a movie,” Joey said, smiling.  
  
“Chandler nodded. “I'm sorry, Joey. I ruined your evening...”  
  
“Nah. You could never ruin my evening,” Joey smiled as he helped Chandler back to the apartment.  
  
When they returned back to the apartment, they ordered pizza and watched an action movie. It was close to midnight when Joey finally said goodnight to Chandler.  
  
Chandler listened to the silence of the apartment. Rain tapped against the windows, drowning out his whimpering breaths. He hurt so bad; so much more than he had cared to show Joey. He walked to the bathroom and ran a bath. He was never one to take baths, more a shower guy, but he hoped the hot water would soothe his burning muscles. He undressed, tossing his clothing onto the floor, and stepped into the steamy bath. He sat in the water feeling heat against his skin, and then he closed his eyes, covering his hands over his face. He took deep breaths, trying to swallow his emotions, but he couldn't keep in control. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and then his sobs bounced off the walls in the small washroom. He ached. He was tired. And he felt depressed. He wished things could go back to how they were before he had gotten fibromyalgia. As he sat there, crying, he had never felt so alone. He wanted to be held, told by someone that things were going to be okay. That he'd pull through this. He was broken and in desperate need of fixing.  
  
“Chandler, you okay?”  
  
He heard a knock on the door.  
  
He quickly splashed water on his face, riding the tears, and answered in a cracked voice, “I-I'm fine.”  
  
“I'm coming in!”  
  
“NO!” he shouted, but the door was already opening.  
  
Joey gave a puzzled look as he looked at Chandler. _“You're taking a bath?”_  
  
“Uh—yeah.” Chandler looked down. “Just felt like soaking in the tub with my rubber ducky.”  
  
He grabbed the toy duck on the edge of the tub that had been used as decor, squeezing it. It squeaked, and then he dropped it, covering his hands over his face. He just couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't hide his suffering any longer from Joey, breaking down in front of his best friend.  
  
 _“Chandler...?”_  
  
He felt Joey's hand on his shoulder. “Why are you crying? What's wrong? Talk to me...”  
  
Chandler slowly lowered his hands, looking at Joey. He sniffled as Joey reached over, kissing away his tears. Chandler felt his cheeks become hot, and his eyes closed as he felt Joey's warm, soft lips against his skin. It was the most affection-loving touch that anyone has ever given him, and it was something he desperately needed at the moment. He threw his arms around Joey's neck; water dripping off his arms, wetting Joey's bare shoulders. He choked up as Joey wrapped his arms around him.  
  
“Joey, I've been keeping something from you....” he choked.  
  
 _“You have?”_ Joey rubbed his back.  
  
“Yeah...” Chandler rested his head on Joey's shoulder. “... A few months ago...” He shut his eyes tightly, squeezing his hold on Joey's neck. “.....I—Man. This is so hard....”  
  
“It's okay, Chandler. Whatever you want to tell me, I'm here for you....” Joey whispered in his ear as his gentle hands rubbed Chandler's back.  
  
“...I started getting achy legs that wouldn't go away after I rested...So I went to the doctor....”  
  
“And what happened?” Joey asked.  
  
“...He did this thing called a tender point test. It's when they touch spots on your body to see if it hurts...And everywhere he touched me, it hurt. He told me I have fibromyalgia....”  
  
 _“Fibromyalgia?”_ Joey ran his fingers through Chandler's hair. “Damn, Chandler. That's terrible. My sister has it and she can't work cause of it...”  
  
 _“It is terrible, Joey._ It's ruined my life. I'm always tired and in pain...That's why I haven't been doing anything other than work and sit around...It sucks, man. Sucks so damn bad... I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want you to think I'm helpless... But to be honest, Joe. Right now, I don't give a shit what you think, or anyone thinks... I'm so exhausted...”  
  
“Chandler...I don't think you're helpless, but please. I want to help you. If I had known you had fibromyalgia I wouldn't have pressured you to play touch ball...” Joey's eyes saddened. “Man. I feel like an asshole...”  
  
“No, Joe. You didn't know....”  
  
“Chandler, will you let me help you?”  
  
Chandler lifted his head off Joey's shoulder, looking his best friend in the eye. He nodded. Joey smiled, though Chandler could see sadness lingering. Joey lifted Chandler in his arms, grabbing a towel and then he wrapped it around Chandler, holding him like a bride on her wedding night. Chandler closed his eyes, resting his head against Joey's hard chest. This was the first time Joey had ever carried him, and honestly, though he thought he would dislike this, he loved that Joey was looking after him. Joey carried him into his bedroom, laying him down on the bed. Chandler laid on the bed, wrapped around in the large, fluffy white towel. Joey joined him on the bed, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
“Chandler. From now on, man. Be honest with me. I'm always here for you.”  
  
Chandler snuggled against Joey. “Okay. I promise... From now on, starting right now. I will always be honest with you.”  
  
“Good. I wanna be there for you,” Joey smiled. “I love you, Chandler. I would do anything for you. Man. I would die for you.”  
  
Chandler stiffly laughed. “Don't go crazy now, Joey.”  
  
“I mean it, Chandler. I would die for you. You are the most important person in my life...”  
  
Chandler smiled and then he kissed Joey on the cheek. “Right back at you, Joey.”


End file.
